


Random Prompt Fills

by XsilexX



Category: Original Work
Genre: #but still, #trigger warning #it's kinda vauge, #tw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XsilexX/pseuds/XsilexX
Summary: Stories filling random prompts I find.I'll update tags as needed.





	Random Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> A world class contract killer finds an envelope at his dead drop. Inside is £23.42 in small change and a letter, hand written by a 9 year old girl.

He was completely floored. He had to reread it to make sure.

'Please kill me" the note said. "I'm dirty and mess up everything. I'll only cause trouble if I stay. I'd do it myself, but momma says it's a sin. Plus, I'm scared it will hurt. You can make it not hurt right?'

He paused for a moment.

'I know it's probably not enough, but this is all the money I've been able to get. I even put in my lucky quarter. You'll still do it though, right?'

He didn't usually question jobs (he was a professional after all), especially with payment up front, but this bugged him. After all, it wasn't every day you get someone putting a hit out on themselves, and a kid no less. 

He decided to check the place out a bit first. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to trick him.


End file.
